Better Left Unsaid
by 23carolinelockwood
Summary: Christian wanted Ana but she said no. When she realized she loves him too, he says no. Ten years later, they meet again. They fall for each other again but . . . Ana is already engaged.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I am back. Sorry for being gone. I was depressed. My grandfather died and I cannot go back to who I was. I hope you understand.**

**NOTE: ANA AND CHRISTIAN HAVE THE SAME AGE.**

**PROLOGUE**

**November 23, 2003 **

"I know what I did was wrong. I know what I did was so wrong, Christian. Please . . . I love you, Christian. Give me another chance?" Tears flowed freely down my face as I cupped his cheeks with my shivering palms.

For a second, he leaned towards my touch but quickly undid it. He pushed my hands away, making me take one step backwards from where he was standing.

He took a deep breath before saying, "All I ever wanted was you, Ana. You were all I ever needed. I would die just to call you my girlfriend. I loved you, Ana. I loved you so damn much!" I crossed my fingers hoping that he would change his mind. _Please, tell me that you love me. Please do so. Please Christian, I need to hear it._

"It's too late. You had me once and you let go. I loved you, Ana but you are also the reason why I don't now. You put me through a lot of pain and I swore I could've died already but . . . Athena. She was there for me when you broke my heart. She replaced you, Ana." He said and I didn't even notice that uncontrollable tears are coming out of my eyes.

"I love you, Christian" I whispered. We looked at each other intensely and his gray eyes were miserable. This is my entire fault. This is my entire fault. I hate myself. I truly loathe myself.

With that sad look of his, he walked out of my sight.

**A month ago . . . October 14, 2003**

"I love your hair. I love your auburn hair." I ran my fingers through his hair and he caught my hand in his. He looked at me with that expression of love. His eyes were sincere and I can feel the glow he's feeling. Our hands locked together and the familiar electric shock of my body. I hate this. I despise this. I took away my hand from his.

Love doesn't exist. Love always hurts you. I don't want love. I don't want to get hurt.

Christian cleared his throat and asked, "So . . . when are you going to say 'yes'?" He sat up. We were lying down the red blanket, having picnic under the stars. We always do this since middle school. Since his house is pretty big and the backyard is too, it became our location.

I raised my brow at that. "Couldn't you wait?"

"I've been waiting for three years, Ana." I rolled my eyes at that.

I scowled and stood up. I fixed the basket and plates and I heard him ask, "Ana, what are you doing?"

"You are being impatient, Christian!" I almost got the blanket but he grabbed my hand first.

I stood straight and my eyes went from his hand to his agonized gray orbs. He pleaded, "Please say 'yes', Ana. Please be my girlfriend. You are all I want. I love you Ana." Gosh, I hate this.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I need to go home, Christian."

"No, Ana. Please. I've been trying to get you for thirty six months. Please, Ana. Please. Say 'yes', Ana." I closed my eyes and tried to walk out but when I almost did, he took a hold of my hand, turning me around resulting to be pressed tightly against his chest.

"I love you, Ana. I love you since the first time we met in seventh grade. You mean every little thing to me, Ana. I love you so much. I love you so freaking much. I swear to you. We will never be like your parents. I love you, Ana. Please, please say-"

"NO!" I yelled at him. For one single moment, I felt like the most horrible human being on the planet. He loosened his grip on me and it hurts my heart when I saw him in tears.

"I love you . . . like a brother." I whispered at the last three words. He took one whole minute just to start moving and let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry" I whispered before walking out of his house in tears.

**/3**

**PLEASE . . .**

**PS Ana and Christian are 18**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1: THE LAST ATTEMPT**

**June 21, 2004**

"Ana, look at you. I cannot believe that my baby is graduating high school! It seems like yesterday when you were born." I smiled a little at Mom. She was near to tears. I never saw her like this. She always smiles. She's always happy.

I wiped off her tears and said, "Mom, you shouldn't cry. Hundreds of parents there are crying just because their kids cannot graduate." She nodded quickly and said, "Honey, it's just that my little girl is growing up." I inhaled deeply and hugged her tight.

"I'll always be your little girl." We embraced for awhile. Then, Bob cleared his throat and smiled at us. "Come on, Ana. Let's get you graduated." He smiled at me and I smiled back. We went out of the house with him and Mom holding hands. They've been together for over a year and I only felt fine with it when I saw how Mom is happy.

We went to school and I immediately ran to my Dad, Ray. "Hey Baby! This is your big day!" I just smiled at him. "It really is, Dad and I am happy that you are here."

"Why should I stay in New Orleans when my baby girl is closing one chapter of her life?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Ana!" Me and Dad pulled away as my stepsister, Kate called out my name.

"Kate!" I shouted. When I reached her, I hugged her so tight. Since we found out that her Mom and my Dad got married in Vegas, we didn't like each other but when Christian wasn't there to help me with my homework, I shamelessly asked help from her. We instantly became the best of friends.

Christian. I frowned at that name. We hadn't spoken for over six months now.

"Sis, what's wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head and then lied, "Nothing, Kate. I am just going to miss high school and all." She giggled and hugged me tight. You sound exactly like I was a year ago. Kate is a student in Yale University. So, yeah, she graduated a year ago.

I sat next to a girl in our class and the program begun. My eyes searched for Christian but I didn't see him. I try to hold back the tears. We could have took pictures if I just said 'yes' to him. God! I despise myself.

Then, Christian came to the view when he walked up the stage. Right, he is the class valedictorian for this school year. For a second, I know he looked at me but . . . things are just not the way you wanted it to be. He cannot even stand to look at me for a second.

The principal introduced Christian and he began his speech. I stared at him sadly. If only I said 'yes' to him, if only I didn't break his heart, if only I didn't crash his ego, I would've been by his side at this moment.

"A pleasant morning to all! I am Christian Grey. I am the son of Atty. Carrick Grey and Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. I am so astounded to see them here. In fact, I feel so blessed to have them here today.

Valedictorian. Wow! I never once thought of this. I just wanted to study. I just wanted to be called smart. Being the valedictorian for this school year is such an honor. There are thousands of students here but I am the one who soared high. This wouldn't have happened without my lovely parents. Mom, Dad, this is all for you.

Then, I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to the one person who strengthened me. She was there to pick me up when I fell. She was there at the worst time of my life. She was there every step of the way. I would like to thank Athena Hastings." My heart crashed at that.

Athena?

There's nothing I want to do but to sob right now. I tried my best to keep my composure but I just can't. The silent tears gave up.

Christian continued his speech and I knew that he sees me crying. What's hurting is that he didn't care. I swore I saw him smirk. I bowed down my head so I cannot see him.

When the time came for me to get my diploma, I went down from the stage just to see my Christian liplocking with Athena. I walked as fast as I could. That sight was more horrible than to see both my parents with their own partners.

"Is he the reason why?" Kate suddenly appeared in front of me.

"W-w-w-what?" My voice cracked.

"You don't need to lie, Ana. I haven't seen you hanging out with him. Is that the reason why? Is she the reason why?"

I shook my head and said, "I _had _him!"

Kate puts her hand on my shoulder and said, "Ana, all you need to do is ask a chance from him. He loves you, Ana. He does. Believe me."

And I did so . . .

**Later that night . . . **

"Hello Ana!" Grace greeted me as she opened the door.

"Is Christian here?" I asked with a nervous voice.

"He's at our backyard."

I found my way to the Grey's backyard and saw him standing in the middle of the lawn. He looked at nothing. I slowly walked towards him, my heart beating quickly step by step my feet are taking. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he noticed I was standing right next to him.

"Congratulations! You had a nice speech. It was amazing." I lied. He snorted and replied, "What did you really come here for?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "You know, Christian. Athena is really beautiful and-"

He faced me and raised his voice, "What are you doing here?! Ana, the truth!"

I swallowed my pride and said, "I love you, Christian. No matter what I do, I still love you. Christian, I regret losing you. Christian please, I love you so much."

He raised his brow and looked away. I held both his hands and pleaded, "When I saw you with Athena, the world changed. I hated myself. I love you, Christian. I should've realized that. I should've did. I love you so much, Christian. I know I lost you. I know I did but Christian . . . I never loved you as my brother. It has always been the romantic form of love."

I looked at him hopefully but he didn't look at me. His head just went to the direction of nowhere. It is as if I am not standing in front of him.

Then . . .

I sobbed and slowly fell to my knees.

"I love you, Christian. Please give me a chance. Please give me a chance. Please give me please." I was on my knees and tears streamed down my face. He just closed his eyes and took his hands from mine.

"No" He whispered before heading out of his way.

Leaving me kneeling down the grass.


End file.
